


Just Stop

by Pen152134



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen152134/pseuds/Pen152134
Summary: Izuku Midoriya hates himself...he hates his stupid hair...his stupid ugly laugh...his inability to speak without a stutter...And so he wants to end it all....Will he succeed?Or will someone save him?
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi
Kudos: 20





	1. preview

Izuku couldn't stand it.

It was past midnight. He needed to go to sleep. He has school tomorrow. He had to do well. But he couldn't stand it all.

He sat on his bed, clutching his head, desperately trying to hold on to his sense of self with this tornado in his head destroying his brain.

He wanted to cut. He wanted to kill himself. He couldn't. People would be worried about him. He couldn't kill himself, people would miss him.

He couldn't tell anyone. They'd be worried and his mom would blame herself and he couldn't let that happen.

He couldn't he couldn't he couldn't.

He wanted to scream but he couldent, his mom would hear

she couldn't know she couldn't know she couldn't know.

No one could know.

He was losing his mine. They were losing their mind. She was losing her mind.

"Stop, please," Izuku whispered "stop stop stop stop stop stop"

Izuku sobbed as quietly as he could. He couldn't hold it in anymore but no one could know.

If they knew they'd try to help and they might even give him hope and it would hurt too much.

And they'd worry and they cant worry he has to protect them.

Cut yourself cut yourself cut cut cut c u t

He wanted to cut but he had to think about his mom and he couldn't break her heart like that.

He wanted to take a blade and run it along his wrists so deep there was no chance of saving him and watch himself bleed out.

He wanted to hang himself, to feel his neck snap and die.

He wanted to shoot himself, put the gun in his mouth or to his head and pull the trigger.

He wanted to look in the mirror, see his hated face, and slit his throat.

He wanted he wanted he wanted he couldn't he couldn't he couldn't.

He had to have hope for everyone and he did but it meant he had to pretend to have hope for himself and he didn't and it made him nauseous to pretend he did.

Everyone liked him but they weren't supposed to they were supposed to hate him, despise him, treat him like less than dirt, but they didn't.

He wanted to be mean, to hurt himself by causing their pain and knowing that it was his fault. But he couldn't hurt them.

The want was just another way he was selfish.

Always so selfish, like he deserved it, he hated it. He was so goddamn selfish.

He felt like there was a hurricane of broken glass tearing apart his insides and he wanted to tear up his outsides to match.

He couldn't he couldn't he couldn't.

why

why can't i give up and die...

I want to but i can't....


	2. breaking point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku is in school when katsuki decides to give him some unwanted advice

He was in class. He had a test. A paper test. The squeaking sounds grated against his ears. Everything grated against him. He couldn't stand it.

Deep breath in. Deep breath out. You're fine.

(You're not you're not you never are you never were)

Deal breath in. Deep breath out. You have a test to do.

Push the sounds down. You aren't nauseous. You don't want to cry. You're fine. Absolutely fine.

You do you do you do you arent you arent you arent

Now do the test. You can't break just yet.

-time skip to the end of school-

I start putting my things away when my book is snatched from my hands, I look up to see my former best friend and current bully katsuki bakugou holding my journal I his hands 

"Whats this a diary?"

one of his lackeys says hysterically

"a hero journal? why would you need this?"

kacchan also known as bakugou says dead serious 

"h-hey g-give that back!"

I say a stuttering mess 

BOOM

he blows up my notebook...and then throws in out the window...

DAMNIT 

I say internally, that took me a whole month to write

"Most top-tier heroes have stories about their middle school lives, i want the brunt of it to be about being the only one to make it into UA"

he continues 

"so anyways" 

he says while putting his hand on my shoulder and activating his quirk 

"don't apply to UA nerd"

he then walks away with his lackey behind him saying 

"you could have at least said something to retaliate"

while at the door kacchan says 

"you know, if you really want to be a hero that badly, there's a quick way to do it."

I see a glimmer of hope that gets immediately shut down when he says 

"just believe that you'll be born with quirk in your next life and take a swan dive of the roof of the building."

oh

I think

ok

I can do that 

"no!" I say out loud since he's gone 

"I have to think about mom"

I said 

she would be sad if I did that

I have to believe everything will get better 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi everyone it is I author-chan I am here to tell t=you about the updating schedule! So I will be updating as much as I can for al the readers enjoyment and i will be taking ship requests if you all want a ship in this story and I will also be taking requests for the plot of the story! thanks for your time and have a great day/night!!!


	3. all might

Izukus POV

you decided back then didnt you

"ok!"

i say determind i dont have to worry about what others think, just keep your head held high and reach your goals!

i hear a sludging noise behind me as i walk through tunnel and look behind me

"e-eh?"

"A V-VILLIAN!"

i shout scared out of my mind

" A medium sized invisibility cloak, perfect"

I scream and run the Opposite direction trying to get away from the sludge monster but it catches me as I'm running and tries to force itself down my throat

" don't worry. I'm just going to take over your body. Calm down it'll only hurt for about 45 seconds"

"I- can't.... breath...."

I gurgle up as I'm trying to get him off of me

" you can't grab me. I am fluid!"

He say still trying to claim my body as his disguise

" thanks for the help. You're my hero. I didn't think that had come to the city."

My body... I thought , there's no strength. I'm dying... am I dying? Somebody. Somebody  
No.....

" it's all right now, young man. I AM HERE!"

All might yells whilst I'm being suffocated

He flys at the villain before he can react and yells at the top of his lungs

"TEXAS SMAAAAASH!!!!"

I wake up to a light tapping on my cheek repeatedly

"Hey,hey,he-"

"E-eh...?"

I say confused as I wake up to see all might standing over me.....wait.

"ALL MIGHT?!?!"

"I'm glad you're OK!"

All might says cheerfully As my thoughts are going everywhere

" sorry about getting you caught up in my villain fighting!"

He says apologetically

" I don't usually make mistakes like this, but I was in a high spirits on my day off in a new place AHAHAHAHAHA"

He says while Laughing

" but you were a big help thanks! I have captured him safely now!"

"H-he's the real thing! All might!"

" oh right! And autograph! Where should I—?"

HE ALREADY SIGHED IT!!! I yell in my head

"Th-thank you very much sir!!!"

I say exasperated

" well I have to go turn this guy to the police, pros are constantly fighting enemies and time!"

W-wait he can't go yet I still have so many questions I need to ask him.

"Well then, i'm counting on your continued support!"

"Wait."

He stops comically and looks down at his legs as I'm clinging on for dear life"

" let go of me! I love my fans but this is too much!"

"If I- let go- now- I'll die!"

I say while I'm still clinging on to him

"Oh...that's true!"

" i'm sorry, I have a lot of things I want to ask you directly!"

-time skip to when they land-

"That w-was scary..."

I say exhausted from the experience

" good grief. If you talk to people people downstairs, I'm sure they'll let you down. I seriously am out time so I really must go."

"Wait um..."

"No I will not wait!"

He say demanding

" even if I don't have a quirk can I still become a hero? Can someone without a cork be like you?" 

I yell clearly determined

My meeting with all might... I thought, this miracle.... I couldn't even imagine... how much it would change my fate...

" it might've been because I don't have a cord, but I'm always made fun of... maybe that's why... I don't know... but I think saving people is super cool"

I say rambling on and on as I look up to see a deflated all might in my presence

"AAAAAHHHHHHH"

I scream as a see the deflated skeleton looking all might

"Imposter!!!"

I yell looking around for the real all might

"I am all might..."

He says while coughing up blood

"NO WAYYYY!"

I yell again

" you know how the guys at the pool are constantly flexing and posturing? It's like that."

He says blandly

" no way, all night is fearless he saves everyone with A fearless smile."

I stutter confused

" now that you've seen me like this, young man, make sure you don't write about it online, even accidentally"

He says as he lifts up his shirt to show a gruesome injury

" it's an injury I got from an enemies attack five years ago, Half my respiratory organs were destroyed. And I lost my whole stomach i've become emaciated from repeated surgeries in the after effects right now I can only work as a hero for about three hours a day."

He says while looking down

"T-that can't be..."

I say terrified

" five years ago... what is that when you thought talks chainsaw?"

" you're well-informed I see. But a punk like that couldn't defeat me. This fight was is not made public to the world I asked that it would not be made public, I will save people with a smile The symbol of peace cannot be daunted by evil I smile to show the pressure of heroes , And to trick the fear inside of me."

He explained

" pros are always risking their lives."

He continues

" I cannot simply say, you can become a hero without a power."

I gasp clearly breaking down in front of him

"I see...."

I say as my drama we're crushed

" you could very well become a police officer, they're often teased because they get villains delivered to their doorstep, but it's also a fine profession."

" it's not bad to dream."

He says

" but try to be realistic young man"

And just like that my dreams were crushed like a piece of trash on the sidewalk

————————————————————————

Heyyyy! It's author Chan I hope you like this chapter as it's a little longer than the other ones! Anyways thank you so much for reading and I hope election day was amazing! Though I'm not trying to bring politics into this I still hope you guys voted for what you believe in if you can vote and if not I hope your beliefs are being projected as needed! Again thanks so much for reading and I hope you have a great day!


	4. the jump

WARNING FOR SUICIDE CUTTING AND OTHE RDISTURBING THINGS IN THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS PLEASE DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER!!!

Izukus POV 

Well

I knew this would happen

I was just denying the inevitable 

I knew this fantasy of mine couldn't last long, I thought as I stood on that roof he left me on to weep and cry about my crushed dreams

"can i be a hero too?"

"your below the rejects your quirkless"

"he's pathetic he can't face reality"

"what the hell can you do ?your quirkless"

i started thinking of all the hateful words and things said to me as memory's started to flood back to me like a tsunami

"Its not to bad to dream but you have to consider what's realistic young man."

"you should probably just GIVE IT UP!"

"I'm sorry izuku"

"take a swan dive of the roof of a building and pray for a quirk in your next life"

I spared a look towards the edge of the roof while thinking about what kacchan had said to me earlier that day

I slowly walked to the edge not thinking about my actions 

If i jumped would anyone care other then mom...

no....

(jump jump jump jump jump jump)

the voices in my head start chanting 

(do it do it do it do it do it do it do it)

"ow..."i say aloud as the voices get more aggresive and louder

my head starts to hurt 

i fall to the ground clutching my head in pain as it throbs uncontrollably

i slowly move to grab my backpack to grab my razor...

1 cut for being worthless.....

3 cuts for being quirkless......

6 cuts for existing.....

10 cuts for being alive......

soon i look at my arm to see a beautiful red flowing down from 26 cuts onto a puddle onto the ground

and slowly rised up from my fallen spot wobbly and went over to the edge of the 25 story building 

and looked over the people that looked like ants below me and finally made up my mind and 

jumped....


	5. saved

Nobody's POV

He had been on patrol, I was aizawa shouta have been running around with Yamada Hisashi before he had to leave for police department to drop off some criminals.

Aizawa had wanted to have a normal patrol day but As always, as luck would know how I'm just simply have a normal day at work.

It started with an explosion at the distance in for a moment he thought about running off to see with the commotion was.

What are you eventually decided against it. Because he knew there would be enough heroes there already,

He he did wrap his hand around the red phone in his pocket in case we did send an SOS signal. But he didn't really expect it.

With the amount of damage that blast likely caused there was a little doubt in shoutas mind that every hero on the area would be at the scene. 

There was no reason for him to be there. Especially not when all my was in town. ( why did Nezu hire the number one hero is beyond me.

He's a great hero, but don't get me wrong that doesn't mean is qualified to teach children) he shook his head he knew he should've brought him sunglasses with him as the sun blinded him.

He was about to Text Hisashi that he was coming home, but something caught his eye. Normally, it would be missed. Anyone else would've overlooked it, but he strained himself for years to spot hard to see silhouettes in the shadows and compared to that seeing the silhouette of someone on the roof of a tall building in broad daylight wasn't that difficult.

His mind said to leave it alone but it's got said something very different in every pro hero worth their salt need to trust their gut over their head and shoutas gut was never wrong.

He didn't hesitate and scaling the side of the nearby apartment complex and jumping the roof from there.

He used his capture weapon to reach truth of the building that the person was standing at the edge of they hadn't noticed him, which was a very good thing.

" Life will go on. The death of a quirkless Child full effect to no one"

He heard the child say Way too calmly for shoutas liking

He was about to call out, his hand already reaching towards the kid. But he hesitated. What's this house has actually felt? He thought

And in that moment of hesitation the kid let go of the railing and fell forward

Aizawa had started running forward without any hesitation this time. Now knowing that someone's life was on the line.

You vaulted over the railing with use ease and throughout his scarf with everything he had. For a moment his heart stopped and he feared he was too late

In his mind he thought of the child on The pavement becoming a red stain in that thought horrified him

His hand clinch the railing turning his knuckles white and his heart pounded in his years when he felt the way on the other end of the capture weapon He nearly cried out

He had cut the boy.

Was it often than a pro found himself in this kind of situation. They were trying to look out for signs of suicidal thoughts and behaviors presented to getting to this point But this means that Not many other pros could've spotted this kid and that means if Aizawa had gone home before this event had happened this kid would be dead.

That thought alone brought tears To shoutas eyes

Finally after what had seemed like an hour to shelter the kids started to blink and groan. confused turned his gaze towards the man who had saved him poop kept his scarf securely around the boy.

"E-Eraserhead?!?"

The child screeched confused

Shoto was startled people didn't recognize him. That was one of the perks of being at the underground hero. Even most cops didn't recognize him which was nothing short of annoying when you have to whip out your license several times each shift.

For now I was all will be ignore that little detail. There are more important things than his identity right now.

"yeah.how are you feeling?" 

Aizawa said

"Why did you save me?" He said back

"I couldn't let a kid die."

"You don't even know me." He said then continuing in a quieter tone "I have nothing to live for anyways."

" what about your friends and family?"

" my mom is the only one who cares about me, I have no future in this world. I can't become a hero for obvious reasons..... everyone said it and thought it."

" why why should you care what they think?"

" well when the number one hero himself says it I think you're a little inclined to believe it"

He responded

Shit. I internally cursed all might for his stupidity. How can he be so thick and close minded. Shouta himself a quick list and he was a pro. All of his respect for the pro had instantly vanished. He had trust a child's dreams and left him alone on a rooftop to die.

"Three things make a hero heart, determination, resourcefulness, not quirks. Not money or connections or any of that bullshit. If you truly want this... if you push yourself past your limits... then yes even without a quirk you can become a hero"

The kid stared at him in shock, as if he'd suddenly broken space-time continuum by sneezing. For a moment he worried that the kid wouldn't believe the sincerity of his words but then abruptly a bright flame flirting to be eyes of the green boy making his eyes shine like Emerald diamonds

Tears flow down his cheeks as he finally sat up and pulled his knees to his chest and cried.

And a moment of empathy shouta wrapped his arms around the kids shoulders and let him lean into him for comfort. Each sub from the kid chipped away at the pros heart.

He felt empathy for the kidBecause he knew what he had gone through he himself had been bullied and ostracized growing up for stability remove peoples God given gift he knew how cool people could be to someone beyond the norm.

He he couldn't even imagine the torture this kid had endured for being quirkless

after about an hour the kid calm down

"I-I'm sorry..."

"There's nothing to be sorry for"

" but you are a pro and I just wasted so much of your time!" Kid could shook his head violently and shouta sighed

"I am a pro for a reason"

I said is there then got up to walk the kid home

"Come on kid. Let's get you home"

"I-ok..."

He said as I put a hand down to help him up and unwrap him from my scarf.

He then walked Back to his home so I could talk to his mom about what happened.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. chance meeting

Izukus POV

-time ship to 3 months later at aldrea junior high-

I was sitting at my desk thinking about my attempt and how kacchan would react if he found out would he cry?

scream?

care?

probably not 

he'd probably laugh and get on with his life

it had been three months and I hadn't seen eraserhead since though sometimes I think i feel someone watching me and I think its him

I am broken from my thoughts from the teacher yelling at me for not paying attention and the kids around me snickering 

"really midoriya your a good student but you have to stop zoning out in the middle of class."

he said bored and tired

"y-yes s-sir.." 

He then continued on with what he was saying about schools and how everyone wanted to try out for UA 

"so i assume you all want to go to UA or shiketsu right?"

"YEAH"

"TOTALLY"

"HELL YEAH"

everyone said simultaneously as they showed off their quirks 

-time skip to walking home at the end of the day-

I felt a slight breeze go through my hair as I sat on the edge of the building writing in my notes 

"We gotta stop meeting like this kid"

a ruff and tired voice said behind me 

"e-eep!"

I squeaked scared that someone had creeped up behind me and I hadn't noticed

I almost fell off the edge but caught myself just in time.

I look up to see eraserhead in the flesh!

"h-hello s-sir!"

I stumbled embarrassed 

"hi kid. why are you up here again?" 

he asked with what I thought was a caring tone 

"i-im righting in my notes sir!"

"are you sure you arnt up here for something else?"

I was confused what did he- 

oh...

he thought...

"n-no sir!"

I respond quickly

"sorry but I think you understand why I would think that, right?"

"y-yes sir..."

I answer 

"come on kid I'll walk you home" 

"e-eh? o-oh ok?"

I say back slightly confused at his offer

I felt on edge like he wasent who i thought he was and the right when i was brushing the thought from my mind. something hit the back of my head and the last thing i saw was eraserheads face melting into someone elses 

and then

I blacked out.


	7. Captured

Izukus POV

I woke up with pain relevant in my head

I looked around confused as I couldn't talk nor move I seems to have been tied down to a chair buy some unknown people

-time skip to when Kai chisaki comes in-

" hello child" The strange man with a bird mask says " you seem to not have the curse others do so I was automatically drawn to you" he starts saying to me

" I would like for you to join us, of course if you refuse we have other methods of making you"

He said as I shivered From the cold of the room

" i-i'll never join villains l-like you..."

I stammered unsure of what would happen next

" all right then." He says clearly done with my attitude

"TOGA!" He yells

And very quickly a girl with blonde buns and school school girl uniform on comes into the room with a table

I inspect the table further and see that there are knives needles and many other torture devices on it

" if you won't join willingly , then will just have to make you." He says as he leaves me with the girl named toga

" let's have some fun izuuuu-Chan!" She says while holding one of the many knives

she starts by dragging the knife across my skin lightly just enough to draw blood, then she goes harsher violently stabbing into my arm as I screamed in agony

"AHHHHHHGGGG" I scream while panting in pain and suffering

" come on if you just join us we would have to go through this izuuuku" she said while stabbing my leg and twisting the knife around cutting bone

"n-never." I say panting

" all right then..." she says while going back over the table and grabbing one of the biggest needles and filling it with an unknown substance

"W-what's that..." I say not receiving an answer

She then injects me with the substance and I go into a blinding white pain all over my body instantly I was numb with pain and agony I was riding in my seat pulling against the ropes and chains well the blind pain increased rapidly

I couldn't even scream I was too numb with pain but as soon as I was about to black out it stopped..,

And then she put another needle in and it repeated on and on and on continuously for the next hour maybe two until she finally left the room leaving me with my suffering

Help...I thought as I squirmed around trying to find a way out of the ropes only to find I was stuck in the cold dark room

-time skip to three weeks later-

I had become numb to the pain of the knives and whips as they harshly ripped open my skin. But the needles and the injections those got to me I couldn't handle the amount of pain I was in when they injected me with the serum

They never did tell me what was in it

All I remember from it was pain

And then blacking out after they left

I looked up to see toga coming back into the room for the second time today

I was confused she only came in once a day normally so what was different?

I would find out soon

She brought out a new needle with a pink substance

Toga grinned as she said "my special Serum I just made it yesterday especially for you."

The pain wasn't slow. It didn't build it started with a fierce burn that ran up his arm and over took entire body in seconds he couldn't feel anything but the pain his vision cracked it took every ounce of his self-control to stay quiet he wouldn't give them the pleasure of hearing his screams again

I thrash not even feeling the ocean at all the cuffs cutting into my wrists and ankles I didn't feel the back of my head hit the chair repeatedly

Time melted away stopping in the face of his agony I had never felt pain like this before it was indescribable 10 times worse than bakugous quirk and he forced himself not to give into it

After indescribable amount of time super felt the pain start to ever way is vision change from white to color a sheep started becoming recognizable again muffled sound filtered through the years but he couldn't make sense of it his brain felt like motion in his body was numb and tingly and cold and it ate every muscle spasm felt like 1000 tiny needles picking his skin he couldn't form coherent thoughts and his jaw aches from clenching his mouth shut so tightly for so long he probably had a chipped tooth as well

And then after finally having the pain go away almost completely he felt a whack on the back of his head and blacked out for the second time that day


	8. saved

nobodys POV

And we're in!" Shouta Aizawa, known to his teammates as the underground Pro hero, Eraserhead, growled into his communication device. 

His squad had been given a simple mission, infiltrate a building that was suspected to be a front for an underground criminal fight ring and secure the targets from their debriefing list.

Fortunately, the Hero Public Safety Commission had a great deal of time in gathering a squad of Pro Heroes that could counter each other's weaknesses and would thankfully make the mission easier to complete.

Unfortunately, however, one of the higher-ups had decided that All Might, Japan's Symbol of Peace would be a key player in guaranteeing the success of the mission. 

Aizawa had glanced at his fellow teaching colleague with the same expression on the blond's own face as his smile faltered slightly at the revelation.

The two had weakly tried to protest to a room of less-bothered squad members about the concerns about sending in the Number One hero in the entire country to such a crucial mission. 

Aizawa placed a hand against the scar underneath his eye with a supressed shudder as a representative from the Hero Commission waves his hand at them, "We'll cross that bridge in the aftermath," brushing off their concerns as if they were discussing some petty criminal than a potentially dangerous Yakuza-funded death match.

All Might, to the credit of whoever had been in charge of organising their team, had been given a costume that would completely obscure his face from the view of anybody outside of the hero team. He would be posing as a fighter and was given a plain grey spandex top and dirty green combat trousers that were complimented by a helmet adjourned with spikes with spiky shoulder plates to match.

In all fairness, the plan had been going extremely well. Aizawa and the other underground heroes were disguised as audience members while the more recognisable faces were hiding in the ceiling rafters and tunnels awaiting the signal to make their move. 

However, everything changed the moment a hulking beast of a man, who called himself Rappa, barged forward as All Might's opponent in the ring.

He wore a heavily torn mask that resembled the ones that plague doctors wore centuries prior along with a dirty cream tank-top and plain trousers combo. Rappa made his presence known immediately by knocking the Number One through one of the metal wire gates and into a nearby wall that suddenly produced a large crater the second his body made the impact.

"Shit," Aizawa found himself muttering before he could stop himself. Gritting his teeth together, he clung to the cold corners of the walls and slipped out of one of the entrance tunnels, wincing at the booming chants of more violence from the deranged spectators.

"I haven't seen your face here before," a cold, eerily casual voice rang out from the silence, 

succeeding in scaring the life out of Aizawa as the man whirled around to the narrowed golden-eyes that belonged to a young-looking man wearing the same style mask as Rappa wore. He tilted his head, short brown locks bouncing downwards as he brought one gloved hand up towards his mask, 

"Yet you look so familiar..."

There's no fucking way, Aizawa's face stilled and he inhaled stuffy air from his nostrils, bracing himself for a potential attack from one of the faces that had been shown to him back during the mission briefing at HQ. I'm actually standing several feet from Overhaul.

It was a warning. From the look in his eyes to the way his body moved and how the tone of his voice shifted, Aizawa knew damn well what Overhaul was silently saying: Follow me and you're dead.

It was like some twisted challenge.

"All Might," Aizawa hissed, slamming his back against the wall with a loud gasp of air. "We've got a major problem. Where the hell are you?"

"This crazy bastard-" there was a loud oof-sound and a stream of curses, some muffled and others not, that came from the mouth of the blond hero, "he doesn't give up!"

"You're still fighting that giant?" Aizawa whisper-screamed with absolute bafflement. "Listen, we need to regroup. I've just been face-to-face with Kai fucking Chisaki."

"You fought him?" All Might yelled from the intercom and the Erasure hero had to fight the urge to facepalm at the sheer stupidity of the blond. There was a loud crashing sound and then the sound of a heavy grunt before the line went dead.

Oh, for the love of-

Instead of running back into the ring, Aizawa found himself racing down the hallway where the two men were seemingly waiting in a room with a teen he could have sworn he knew was strapped to a chair with cuffs and rope. Chisaki was standing with a finger and thumb paused against his gloved free hand, as if waiting for the right moment to remove it.

"We knew your type would come after us," he growled, pocketing one glove with a shrug of his shoulder, "you heroes are all the same."

said chisaki as the boy strapped to the chair mumbled incoherent words

That look of terror was enough for Aizawa's legs to move forward, much to the protest of his more reasonable mind as he dashed forward, pulling his goggles down the second Chisaki's hand darted out towards him. With one glance, Aizawa activated his quirk and negated whatever the Yakuza leader was about to throw at him and quickly used a combination of mixed martial arts to knock him to the floor with a hard thud.

"Boss!" the other lackey yelled in absolute surprise. 

Despite the mask covering his face Aizawa could feel the sudden wrath emitting from him and drew his blade, keeping his negation-ability locked on to his next opponent. 

"How dare you do that to-" the villain began, only to cut himself off when Aizawa swiped his blade against his upper shoulder. 

scared out of his mind the man ran out of the room leaving kai and the boy in the chair to aizawa 

and just the they boy cut out of the rope with a knife that was somehow in his leg and tried to undo the cuffs and failing miserably 

it was just then when aizawa realized this was the boy he had saved from suicide just a few months back 

and the boy needed severe medical attention

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. healing

Izukus POV

I wake up to a blinding white light and as I'm trying to remember why I'm here I hear the creak of a door and turn around so fast I almost gave myself whiplash 

eraser head also known as aizawa shouta was in the doorway

omg

my favorite hero is right infront of me

he starts coming towards me and I involuntarily flinch and he stops noticing I'm not comfortable 

"how are you feeling kid?" he asks with a kind of care and love that's so very unknown to me

"f-fine.." I speak back as my voice creaks from the soreness of my throat 

"save your voice kid, a detective is coming later and you'll need it then." he exclaims

i give him a thumbs up back to show i understood, and then tried to get up but failed miserably 

which he noticed as he said 

"don't try to get up you'll waste your strength and you have a broken ankle."

I gave him another thumbs up and gestured with my hands to show that I needed some paper and a pen

"ok, I'll be right back."

he said as he left and shut the door quietly as to not scare me

I waited thinking about what had happened and getting lost in thought when the door open once again showing aizawa but this time he had a notebook I knew all to well as the kind I used for my analysis and a ballpoint pen

"here you go kid" he said as he handed me the pen and notebook 

I flinched again at the gesture and he backed off leaving me with the notebook in hand 

I instantly started writing an apology to him explaining why i had flinched and how toga had transformed into him to kidnap me and he nodded after reading it 

just as i was about to write something else the door flung open revealing a women with dark green hair that I recognized as my mother and immediately smiled as she came to hug me

my smile dropped dead when i saw another face with familiar spiky blonde hair and beady unsure red eyes 

"get out." 

I said firmly surprising everyone but him

"i-izuku?!" my mother exclaim more surprised then anyone 

"I said get out katsuki." I said as he nodded at my words and slowly left 

"Izuku midoriya."

I turn to face my mom as she speaks again

"what was that?" she exclaimed sternly 

"I do not wish to see him for as long as possible." I say firmly 

"I hate him." she gasps at my words and looks more confused then ever before

"I thought you liked katsuki?" she said as she was gazing at me

" you must be mistaken mom..." I say quietly as my voice begins to throb more then ever 

"we will address that later, but right now the detective said he's here so can you tell us what happened when he gets here?" aizawa finally spoke up

I put my thumbs up as a sign that I will as I am saving my voice 

A few minutes pass and my mother rambles about my safety with me half listening when the door opens revealing detective nasoma from the police 

and I prepare to tell them everything


End file.
